


Eight Humans

by coloredbars



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Grouptale (Undertale), And I Have Killed It, Angst, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Not Canon Compliant, Probably gonna get really dark later, Psychological Torture, Romance, The Opposite of Canon Compliant, Violence, Watch out for that, canon is dead, so uh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28219812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloredbars/pseuds/coloredbars
Summary: After the war ended, hundreds of years passed without a single human discovering the Underground. One day, though, a group of teenagers decide to explore a hole that they had found on an expedition to the top of Mount Ebott. Trapped by the barrier, they must make their way through the Underground without getting torn to pieces by monsters or each other.(Inspired by the Grouptale AU, with some key differences.)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Eight Humans

"H-how far down do you guys think this goes?"

"I bet it goes down a whole mile!"

"That can't be right. Nothing would have made a hole that deep right here."

"You don't know that! Quit being such a buzzkill, Isaac!"

"I do know that. You quit being such a dumbass, Colin."

"Hey! At least I-"

"Are you guys really going to do this now?"

"No, they're not. They're going to be stop now. Isn't that right, you two?"

"Y-yes, ma'am."

"Good. Colin, you brought the ladder, yes?"

"Sure did!"

"Lovely. Go ahead."

With that, the bottom of the rope ladder was dropped into the hole. It hit the ground below after a few seconds with a clack. A boy wearing a bandanna as a hat began to hammer stakes into the ground to keep the top of the ladder fastened to the surface.

"Colin, could you do that any slower?" asked an older boy in a cowboy costume, tapping his boot on the ground impatiently.

"B-be patient, Butch..." a timid girl murmured. She played nervously with the bow in her hair. "Let him finish. We don't want to fall..."

"I am patient. Don't be such a judgemental prick."

"S-sorry!"

"Don't talk to my sister like that, you cowboy-wannabe asshole!" snapped an older girl in a ballet uniform, suddenly faltering in her absent dancing.

"Make me. I'll shoot you in the head."

"Butch, I really wish you wouldn't say things like that, you know," an apron-wearing girl piped up, putting her arms on her hips. "You should try being nice more often, I think you might really enjoy it!"

Butch shrugged his shoulders and put a cigarette to his lips. After a second of digging through his pockets, he found his lighter and held the flame to the end of the cigarette. Putting the lighter back in his pocket, he slowly inhaled before letting the smoke billow out of his mouth.

"Aaand... done!" said Colin, stepping back and admiring the ladder.

"Are you sure that won't fall?" a boy wearing glasses asked, eyeing the ladder suspiciously.

Colin pulled experimentally on the ladder to ensure it'd hold. "Definitely."

The other boy didn't seem convinced.

"Nice work, Colin," said a boy in a green and yellow striped shirt, "it looks good."

"Thanks!" Colin gave a toothy grin.

"Well, shall we go?" asked the dancing girl, finally ceasing her practice.

A girl nodded silently, staring at the ballerina with a piercing gaze. The dancer shifted uncomfortably.

"Frisk, I realize you don't like talking, but you don't have to stare at me like that..."

Frisk averted her eyes apologetically.

"Aria, look, you made her sad," Butch snickered.

Frisk shook her head quickly, denying the accusation.

"Aw, c'mon, Frisk, you don't have to defend her."

The green-shirted boy sighed. "Let's just get going."

"I agree with Chara!" added the apron-wearing girl, smiling.

"Thanks, Amanda," Chara replied. "Now, is everyone ready?" Nobody replied for a moment, which Chara took as affirmation. "Who's going to go first?"

"I nominate Goldie. That way we don't lose too much when the ladder breaks," said Butch, pointing at the girl with the ribbon. She flinched and quickly shook her head, visibly tensing at the suggestion.

"Butch..." growled Aria, glaring at the older boy, who just smiled in return.

"Aw, lighten up. It was just a joke."

Aria decided that it wasn't worth fighting with him, and instead turned to Goldie. "Don't listen to him, Gogo."

Goldie nodded hesitantly.

Finally, Colin spoke up. "I'll go first! That's how confidant I am about this ladder!" With that, he began to rapidly descend the rungs of the ladder, lowering himself into the dark hole.

"He's going to get himself killed," muttered the glasses-wearing boy, watching his descent.

"Oh, don't say that, Isaac," said Amanda, walking to the ladder. "I, for one, trust him." She began to follow Colin, albeit at a slower pace.

Isaac sighed before climbing down himself. He was followed by Butch, then Chara, then Frisk. Finally, only Aria and Goldie were left at the surface.

"You ready, Gogo?" Aria asked. Goldie nodded uncertainly. "Here, you know, I'll go first. You just follow me." After offering that reassurance, Aria descended the ladder. Goldie followed after a moment's hesitation.

As the group descended further, they became more and more uncertain. Maybe this hole really was too deep. Finally, after about five minutes, Colin called out, "We should go back up before we get too tired!"

After some brief fighting, the group agreed, and began to ascend the ladder. However, after about a minute, Goldie stopped.

"What's wrong?" asked Aria.

"I-I can't go up! It's like... some kind of wall!" Goldie replied, panic obvious in her voice.

"What!?" Butch called from below.

"I-I don't... I don't want to be trapped here! I want to see m-my family again!" stuttered Goldie, her voice increasingly breaking as she became more panicked.

Finally, something terrible happened.

Goldie passed out.

She fell backwards, narrowly missing the other members of the group as she dropped. About two seconds later, she hit the ground with a thud.

"GOGO!" Aria screamed. "WE'VE GOT TO GET DOWN THERE!"

Not even Butch argued as they descended, their pace quickened by the disaster.

Finally, they reached the ground, ending up in a bed of golden flowers. Aria immediately found her sister lying face-down in the flowers. She ran over and flipped Goldie over, checking for a heartbeat. Everyone else held their breaths as they waited for the verdict.

"She's alive," Aria said after a moment, a smile breaking out onto her face. The rest of the group let out a sigh of relief.

"Well, we can't carry her up the ladder," Chara said, looking up towards the light. It seemed so far away now. "Let's look around this cave until she wakes up. After all, that is why we came here. Aria, can you carry her? If not, Butch can do it."

Aria looked up at him and nodded after a moment. Truthfully, she wasn't sure. She just didn't trust Butch. "I can do it."

"Good. Well then, let's have a look around."

Aria scooped up her sister in her arms with a grunt. She was certainly heavy. That didn't matter, though. As long as she was safe. Once she had Goldie, she nodded at Chara, and the group headed out.

"It's dark," Isaac murmured, feeling around the walls to get his bearings. "It's not just me, is it? It is dark in here."

"Yes, Isaac, it's dark," Amanda assured.

Suddenly, Frisk pointed at something. The rest of the group followed her hand to a grey archway. On the other side they saw a sole flower.

"Should we go over there?" Aria asked the group. However, instead of giving an answer, Colin ran off ahead, eager to see what was beyond the archway.

There, Colin saw that the flower had a face.

Colin let out a cry of surprise and quickly backstepped, never taking his eyes off of the flower.

The flower merely smiled back.

At that point, the rest of the group had caught up.

"Colin, are you al...ri..." Amanda started before trailing off as she saw the flower. "Oh. Um... hello, Mr. Flower?" she said, her words sounding more like a question than a greeting.

"Howdy!" the flower returned, not seeming to notice their concern. "I'm Flowey! Flowey the flower!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I should have asked your na-" Amanda started. However, she was cut off by Bruce.

"No! You should not have asked for this abomination's name!" he yelled, putting his left arm out in front of her and pulling his gun from its holster with his right. The flower recoiled at the sight of the gun.

"Wait, I'm not going to hurt you!" cried Flowey, ducking his head. "I just figured that... y'know, you're humans! We don't see too many of you down here, so... uh... I wanted to show you... around... don't shoot me?"

Butch shook his head. "You're gonna get a bullet in your face, flower." However, his gun was swatted onto the ground. He turned his head and saw Amanda, who had run to his other side while he was preoccupied with Flowey. "What the hell was that, Amanda? We can't trust this... thing!"

"Oh, come on, Butch, look at it! Does that look like an evil face to you?"

"It's hard to tell, considering that it's a damn flower with a face!" snapped Butch. "I'm not exactly fluent in reading their expressions!"

Amanda wasn't deterred by his yelling. "Just give it a chance, Butch! Your gun's not going anywhere if it's needed!"

Butch considered what she said before sighing and putting his gun back into its holster. "Fine. Talk, flower."

Flowey finally raised his head, his smile returning in full force. "Well, as I was saying, I figure that I may need to show you how things work down here in the Underground!"

Suddenly, it was as though the world around them faded away. Just the humans and Flowey, surrounded by the void. Then, a glowing heart appeared from each human's chest, each one hovering in the space between Flowey and the group.

"See those hearts? Those are your SOULs, the very culminations of your beings!"

Isaac gaped at the hearts. What were they? He slowly walked forwards, trying to grab his own. However, his hand merely phased through it. "Fascinating..." he murmured softly, pulling his notebook from his pocket.

"Hey. Buddy. Why don't you get back by your friends?" Flowey requested, sarcasm bleeding into his voice.

"Why are they different colors?" Isaac asked, undeterred.

The flower considered the question. "I don't know!" The sarcasm had left his face, replaced with his fake smile. "I'm sure you can get an explanation if you make it to a library, though!"

Isaac wrote a reminder to himself in his notebook.

"Now, where were we?" asked Flowey. He though for a moment. "Oh, yeah, your SOULs, they start off weak, but can grow strong if you gain lots of LV! Wh-"

"What's LV?" interrupted Colin.

"...I was getting to that. LV stands for LOVE. Happy?" The smile had slipped off of Flowey's face for a moment, replaced by a look of annoyance that was gone as quickly as it had appeared.

Colin nodded in response.

"Good. Now, you guys want some LOVE, don't you?"

"Not particularly. I'm not all that into flowers," Butch remarked, grinning.

Flowey's smile was completely gone now. "You know what? I'm not even going to try to trick you." The hearts were surrounded by a wide circle of pellets. "Time to die, kiddos!"

"Wh-what?" Amanda asked, recoiling slightly. However, the circle began to slowly close in on the SOULs. Butch raised his gun, but it was taken from him by a cluster of wriggling vines that sprouted from the ground. He tried to grab it, but his feet had been stuck to the ground by whatever the vines were as well. He pulled against them, determined not to let this flower kill anyone. It was no use.

Each soul tried as best as it could to move to the center of the circle. However, the teal SOUL remained unmoved.

Aria frantically tried to wake Goldie up. However, it was no use. The pellets moved closer and closer to her SOUL. She put Goldie on the ground and began to shake her. She was out cold. The pellets were almost touching her SOUL now. Tears streaked down Aria's face as she watched on helplessly. It was going to kill her sister.

Suddenly, the pellets disappeared. Flowey glanced back and forth, searching for whatever had interrupted his attack. Hovering next to him, he saw it. A fireball. Suddenly, it moved towards him, knocking him away. Realizing that he would lose this fight, he quickly disappeared into the ground.

In his place, a woman approached.


End file.
